Mathok
Mathok was Warleader of the Desert Tribes in the Army of the Apocalypse.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He was also described as "Beloved of the desert tribes". He was a taciturn, black-skinned warrior who possessed an inherent nobility. He was widely considered to have a rather grating personality despite being ever courteous, even congenial, and quick to smile.House of Chains, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.305 In House of Chains Mathok and his warriors gathered in Sha'ik Reborn's camp in the Pan'arak Oasis of Raraku. He was loyal to the Chosen One and an ally of Leoman. When Leoman and Karsa Orlong left the oasis on their own tasks, Mathok assumed the role of Sha'ik's protector, and kept a dozen bodyguards at her side at all times.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.593 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku between the forces of Sha'ik and Adjunct Tavore Paran's Malaz 14th Army, Mathok survived six assassination attempts at his tent. Sha'ik had given him The Book of Dryjhna for safekeeping, and he determined it was time to remove the book from camp. He gathered the members of his own clan and readied to leave for the Holy City of Y'Ghatan. Before he departed, he placed his remaining nine thousand warriors under the returned Leoman's command. Tears streamed down the heartbroken Mathok's face at the thought of leaving Sha'ik behind.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.779/803-804 In The Bonehunters Mathok was supposed to have met up with Leoman at Y'Ghatan, however the plague, as well as the visions of his shamans, changed those plans. The visions deemed joining Leoman as futile and instead showed images of Hanar Ara. So Mathok and his army journeyed there to deliver the Book of Dryjhna to Felisin Younger. When Felisin rejected the book and would only allow Mathok and his army to join her followers if they laid down their arms, they left in disgust.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.983-985 Soon after, Mathok and his army surrendered to High Fist Ganoes Paran. Not interested in retribution, Ganoes instead accepted the roughly four thousand light cavalry veterans into his army instead. He elevated Mathok to the rank of Fist and put him in charge of the new additions. Paran then informed Mathok of the standard structure employed by the Malazan army for mounted troops and tasked him with adjusting his troop disposition accordingly as well as naming suitable candidates for the officer positions.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.985-988 In The Crippled God Mathok was part of Paran's Host that captured the North Citadel in Kolanse. He was kept from combat and was not pleased about it. Paran used Mathok and his cavalry in a counterattack to stop the formation of the Bonehunter regulars from being broken apart. Paran threw a card he had Ormulogun make (probably the Shaved Knuckle in a Hole, but this is unconfirmed). Mathok slew the High Watered commander in the closing stage of the battle. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Seven Cities natives